


Princes of Sakaar

by Foxleggs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spoilers for Thor Ragnarok, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxleggs/pseuds/Foxleggs
Summary: The Grandmaster forces Thor and Loki to fuck as he watches.It backfires on him.





	Princes of Sakaar

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Príncipes de Sakaar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549296) by [Pandora_Von_Christ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Von_Christ/pseuds/Pandora_Von_Christ)



> I had 2 ideas for 2 separate fics but I ended up splicing them together. 
> 
> One turned out darker than I intended and the other turned out less dark than I intended, so I guess it balances out?

Time works differently on Sakaar, everyone knows that. As such, no one is entirely sure just how long it has been since the princes took over.  


They were princes of some far away realm, so the story goes. Several different versions of the name of the place have been bandied about: Assbury; Assgate; Asgard. No one can be sure which one is right. It hardly matters anyway.  


Wherever they were from, they show no intention of going back. They are the Princes of Sakaar now. 

*  
Thor felt naked as he was brought before his brother. It was foolish, he knew, that losing his hair should make such a difference to him, but it did all the same.  


He was led into The Grandmaster’s private viewing box high above the arena and shoved to his knees in front of an enormous couch.  


He was eye-level with his brother’s lap. His eyes remained there; if he had to look at Loki’s smirking face just then he would kill him - obedience disk or no.  


The Grandmaster took a seat next to Loki. Thor noticed two quick shifts in Loki’s body language: his splayed legs almost slammed shut, widening the gap between him and The Grandmaster, they opened again after a beat. Thor was puzzled by this but did not look to his brother’s face for answers.  


“Now, Sparkles,” The Grandmaster’s voice set Thor’s teeth on edge. “I had planned on you facing my champion tonight, but I must admit, I’m a little intrigued by what’s going on with the two of you,” He slapped a hand on Loki’s thigh, causing him to flinch. “See, I think there’s a real interesting story here and I would hate to have to lose you so soon.”  


The implication about his prowess in battle riled Thor. He mustered every ounce of his self-control to avoid twisting off The Grandmaster’s neck.  


“Hey, Lord of thunder, it’s polite to look at your friendly neighbourhood overlord when he’s talking to you. Loki, sweetness, would you?”  


Thor did nothing to stop Loki as he leant forward and titled his face up with a finger under his chin. He found Loki’s face unreadable.  


“What do you think of your brother’s new haircut, my pet?”  


Something passed over Loki’s face at the endearment. It was only for a second, then he was reaching up to touch Thor’s newly-shorn hair. There was something reverential in the way he ran a single finger along the shapes that had been shaved into the side of Thor’s head (Thor had yet to figure out if those had been a fluke or a deliberate design of the crazy old man who had done this to him).  


Loki sat back. “It’s so different. He doesn’t look like the brother I grew up with.”  


The weight of all Hela and Odin’s recent revelations hit Thor then. The childhood that he had shared with Loki had been a lie. He knew that Loki had thought of it that way ever since he discovered the truth of his birth. Now Thor was in the midst of his own crisis: he was not the firstborn, nor the rightful heir to the throne and now he was without Mjolnir as well. He was not the brother that Loki had grown up with; he had no idea who he was.  


Thor was brought out of his reverie by the sound of The Grandmaster once again slapping his hand down on Loki’s thigh. This time it stayed there.  


“Say, precious, I have a splendid idea.” His hand slipped to the inside of Loki’s thigh before running upwards. “Why don’t you have some fun with your brother, or not-brother, whatever he is?”  


Loki’s distress was palpable. Whatever The Grandmaster meant for him to do must be terrible. Thor’s first guess was that he was to be tortured at Loki’s hands, but he could not be sure that his brother would not relish such a task.  


Loki’s eyes darted to Thor before returning to The Grandmaster. “Please…” His voice was tiny. “Not Thor; not like this.”  


The Grandmaster’s grip on Loki’s leg tightened to the point where it would surely bruise. “Sweetness, I was expecting some entertainment tonight. But, I suppose, Thor can take his chances against my champion and, as for you…” He cupped Loki’s face with his other hand. “I’ll have to think of something extra special to do with you.”  


Loki’s eyes were wet. There was a long pause before he gave a slight nod of his head.  


The Grandmaster sprang to his feet, clapping his hands. “Excellent! And, hey, fellas, tell you what, I’ll even give you a modicum of privacy.” He turned to the rest of the people in the box. “Everyone vamoose! You with the drinks, you leave those there!”  


Loki had not moved. Thor shuffled closer to him on his knees. “Loki? What is going on?”  


Loki raised his eyes to meet Thor’s. Then he slid down from the couch and wrapped his arms around him, embracing him in a way he had not done for centuries.  


“Thor, I am so sorry.”  


As Thor returned the hug he realised that his brother was shaking. “Whatever it is, Loki, we will be fine, I promise you.”  


Loki shook his head as he pulled away. “Thor, this is going to be… just do as he says and don’t try to fight. We will get through this.”  


The Grandmaster cleared his throat. “Boys this is very touching but I’m afraid we don’t have all night.”  


Loki closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, they were downcast. His hands moved to Thor’s arm and began to unlace one of his vambraces.  


Horror rose within Thor as he realised what was about to happen.  


*  
One of the first things the princes do after they take over is take out two of The Grandmaster’s ships.  


Thor flies one, The Commodore, while Loki follows in a smaller fighting vessel.  


Once he finds a deserted part of the great landfill that makes up Sakaar, Thor lands and gets out. He runs to a safe distance as instructed by his brother. Then he waits.  


Loki catches up a minute later. He begins to fire the second that he is in range.  


The Commodore is not a tiny ship, but it is ultimately a leisure vessel and thus ill equipped to withstand laser fire. It does not take long to destroy it, though Loki continues to blast the ship for some minutes. It is nothing but rubble by the time he is done.  


There is an unspoken understanding between the brothers that Thor will never ask what happened to Loki in the weeks before he arrived, how he won the Grandmaster’s favour. All Thor can do is make sure that Loki is never touched with anything but adoration for the rest of his life. 

*  
Loki’s heart stopped when Thor jumped to his feet. He did not even have time to cry out before Thor charged.  


The Grandmaster did not even spare him a look as he pressed a button on top of his cane.  


Thor dropped, writhing, to the floor. His eyes rolled back into his head before closing.  


Loki stood and went to his master’s side, ready to plead for his brother’s life.  


He did not need to.  


“Wowee!” The Grandmaster clapped his hands together. “Sparkles has some spark in him, huh? Now, don’t you worry, my pet, he’ll be fine in a few minutes and then we can pick up where we left off!”  


So, his master still meant for this to happen. Loki had secretly thrilled to see his perfect golden brother brought so low as to be captured and forced into gladiatorial combat but to have him reduced to fucking his own brother for the entertainment of another left him feeling sick. He half-wondered if Thor would be changed somehow by Loki’s touch – if he would contaminate his brother through contact, make him as sick as himself.  


Loki had always wanted the two of them to be equals. Now he was going to get his wish in the worst way possible. Was that not the theme of his life?  


As his master moved to stand over the unconscious Thor, Loki contemplated summoning his knives. As long as he landed the shot, this could all be over. But, if he missed, or if the wretched immortal bastard survived, Loki did not even want to imagine the horrors that would befall him and Thor. No, it was better to bide his time.  


Loki began to undress.  


*  
They do not dismantle the arena. To the surprise of just about everyone.  


The games continue. This time, however, the gladiators are genuine volunteers. Warriors come from afar to test their mettle against each other, and against the Hulk.  


Loki had almost bolted when he finally saw The Grandmaster’s champion. Thor had had to calm him down. It was eventually decided that both Loki and Hulk would simply stay out of each other’s way.  


Thor orders the construction of a private box, less grand and far nearer to the action than that of The Grandmaster. The princes sit on twin thrones presiding over the bouts below. Loki sulks through every one of the Hulk’s victories.  


Thor lives to see his brother’s childish pouts. 

*  
When Thor regained consciousness, he was naked. It took a few seconds for his mind to focus and remember what was going on. Loki knelt by his side, also naked.  


Thor’s stomach sank.  


He struggled to rise but a sitting position was the best that he could manage. He felt Loki slip an arm around his back to support him. He wanted to shake it off, but he was still too weak.  


Thor raised his head enough to lock eyes with The Grandmaster standing several feet away from them. He took note of the cane, how The Grandmaster’s thumb was on the button ready to shock him.  


The Grandmaster clocked him looking. He brandished the cane at him.  


“Now, Sparkles, when I put you out of action five minutes ago, the power setting on this thing was about fifty percent. Now it’s all the way up to one hundred and ten percent.” At Thor’s confused expression he added, “I know percentages typically only go up to a hundred, but I had the boys in the lab come up with an extra ten percent – cuz I’m a one hundred and ten percent kinda guy.” He grinned wide enough for Thor to see all of the teeth that he was hopefully going to knock out later.  


Loki held up his free hand. “Forgive my brother, he was merely overexcited. He is going to behave himself now and do as he’s bid.”  


The Grandmaster shrugged and waltzed off to pour himself a drink.  


Thor attempted to get up again. Loki stopped him with a hand on his chest. Then he was clambering into Thor’s lap.  


Thor finally found his voice. “Loki, stop this! We cannot…”  


“Shh! Thor, we must. You have no idea what this being is capable of.”  


Thor looked over to where The Grandmaster was putting several tiny umbrellas in his drink.  


Loki took hold of Thor’s face and forced him to look at him.  


“Thor, I have been here for six weeks. I have done a lot to win The Grandmaster’s favour; even more to keep it. This would be nothing compared to some of the things that I have done. In fact, it would probably be the most pleasant encounter I had since my arrival.”  


Thor expected Loki to elaborate but he did not. Perhaps he could not bring himself to go into detail and hoped that his brother would understand enough to grasp the meaning behind his words.  


Thor did understand. He wanted to crush Loki to him, to demonstrate both his love and his protection. But he was too aware of their nudity. He was also aware of the warmth of his brother in his lap; how Loki’s arse was resting on his thighs; how – were he to glance down – he would see that his brother was semi-hard; how Thor himself was nearly in the same state.  


He was disgusted with himself for reacting to his brother in this way, even more so given the awful implications of what Loki had just said. He would not be another selfish, lustful being using Loki’s body.  


“Loki, I would not defile you.”  


Loki laughed as though the notion were ridiculous to him. He took hold of Thor’s left hand and placed it on the side of his neck.  


Thor’s heart skipped a beat at the familiar gesture. Until a short while ago, he had thought that he would never touch Loki again, not unless his brother were permitted to enter the halls of Valhalla due to his heroic ‘death’. But Loki was alive, he was real, he was a solid weight against his own body and Thor never wanted to let him go again.  


“Thor, your touch could never defile me.” Loki’s eyes were wet again. He stroked his hand along the arm that was holding his neck. “Haven’t we loved one another for a thousand years?”  


“I would hardly call this love, Loki.”  


“Why not?” He leaned in to nudge Thor’s nose with his own. “You were the first person I ever loved and you will no doubt be the last. How could your touch mean anything other than love?”  


Thor placed his right hand on Loki’s back. Could what his brother said really be true? He slid his hand down to Loki’s arse, grabbing a handful and then squeezing.  


Loki gasped. His hips shifted forward instinctively. He was fully hard now. Thor was all but convinced that his brother genuinely wanted this, wanted to be fucked by him. But there was still the niggling doubt that Loki was putting on a show; that he was willing to allow his body to be ravished as he closed his eyes and bore it.  


“Loki, I… I do not wish to hurt you.”  


Loki sniggered. “Oh, the GOD of thunder, gifted with supernatural stamina and a serpent to rival Jörmungandr in size! Whose prowess is such that he leaves all his bedmates unable to walk for days!”  


Thor bared his teeth at his brother’s mockery, eliciting another laugh from the trickster. To get his revenge (and because he really fucking wanted to) he slipped his fingers between Loki’s cheeks to find his hole. He found it open and wet, enough to easily take three of his fingers.  


Loki’s mouth fell open as his head fell back. It took him a moment to recover and then he was laughing again.  


“Do you like that trick brother? It’s one of my favourites.”  


“Mine too!” The Grandmaster spoke up from the sofa where he was now sprawled.  


Thor had all but forgot about the presence of that fiend. For a second he considered unseating his brother and charging again. Luckily for all concerned, he was not the hot head that he once was.  


He turned back to Loki. “What about him?”  


A shrug. “Ignore him.”  


Thor scoffed.  


Loki placed his hands on Thor’s chest. One remained there, thumbing at a nipple, while the other drifted lower and lower as he talked.  


“Let me tell you a secret: when we were children, I often dreamed of having you all to myself. My big brother, mine alone. Sometimes when we played together I liked to imagine that everyone else was gone: no Sif, no warriors three, no one; it was the two of us alone together in the entire universe and the entire universe was ours for the taking.” He took hold of Thor’s cock. “Who else matters when we are together?”  


Thor thrust into his brother’s hand. Loki ran a thumb over his cockhead. “Say it, Thor.”  


“No one!” It came out in a breathless gasp.  


Loki stroked him steadily. “And what matters when we are together?”  


“Nothing, nothing else matters.”  


Thor pulled Loki to him to crush their mouths together. He heard The Grandmaster chuckle somewhere to his right, but it sounded so far away.  


*  
The Valkyrie wakes up alone. She does not know when the other woman left her bed. The night before is such a blur that she can barely even picture her. She had been blonde, of course, they all were. The Valkyrie has given up pretending that she does not notice; she has given up pretending that she does not know why.  


She had been thrown by the arrival of Odin’s sons. Thrown further by the news of Odin’s death and the return of that evil hag. Then, of course, the princes had overthrown The Grandmaster and changed everything. Her life had been completely disrupted again.  


Soon, she would be forced into making a decision: should she remain and attempt to adjust to the new Sakaar? Could she pick up and relocate again?  


There is a nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her to return to Asgard and finish what she started centuries ago. That voice is only drowned out by drinking.  


The Valkyrie blindly fumbles around the floor by her bed until her hand tightens on a bottle left over from the night before. 

*  
Thor let out a grunt as his back hit the floor. The coldness of the tile beneath his bare skin was pleasing. Even more pleasing was the sight of his brother straddling him, attempting to line up Thor’s cock with his entrance.  


Loki’s look of concentration (eyes off to the side, tip of his tongue between his teeth) was the exact same one he used to get when he was studying a new incantation. It warmed Thor’s heart. Then came the Eureka! moment where Loki’s eyes shot open and his face was lit up by a genuine smile.  


Loki slid down until he was fully seated. His eyes closed in bliss. He began to gently rotate his hips.  


Loki’s hands found their way to Thor’s chest. Then he really started to move, pushing himself up with his powerful thighs, his abs tightening and relaxing, his hips thrusting back and forth. He tossed his hair over his shoulder in a move that looked spontaneous but was surely practised. It was perhaps that gesture that knocked him off balance a second later.  


Loki tumbled forwards, his hands sliding off Thor’s sweaty chest. He caught himself with his elbows on either side of Thor’s head.  


Their faces – Thor’s amused, Loki’s embarrassed – were an inch apart. Thor toyed with the idea of teasing his brother for his slip up but decided that it would ruin the moment.  


"Hello.” He said instead.  


The corner of Loki’s mouth quirked up. “Hi.”  


He brought his mouth to Thor’s and the two of them shared a slower, deeper kiss than before. Thor’s hands slid up to the small of his brother’s back as Loki once again began to rock his hips. Thor thrust up to meet his brother. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s head so they were half hugging as they fucked. The cheers of the arena below were drowned out by their sharp breaths, their grunts, their moans; it was truly as though they were alone in the universe.  


At first, Thor took the strange humming sensation under his skin to be the build-up of a spectacular orgasm. But this was not like anything he had previously experienced during sex. It was, however, strangely familiar; it was akin to the sensation he felt when he fought with Mjolnir.  


And then the sparks came to his hands.  


Loki gasped. He turned his head in an attempt to see where Thor had just given him a mild shock. He turned back to meet his brother’s eyes.  


“Thooo-ooor…”  


Thor shot up into a sitting position. He shoved his hands under Loki’s arse and lifted him. Loki groaned again as he wrapped his legs around Thor’s body. Thor kept his hands on his brother’s arse the better to piston in and out of him at a ferocious pace. Loki’s head fell back, flopping up and down on his neck like a ragdoll with the force of Thor’s thrusts.  


Lightening crackled across every part of Thor’s body. His eyes glowed an eerie white. He became vaguely aware of The Grandmaster talking.  


“Sparkles? What is this?”  


Over Loki’s shoulder, Thor could see The Grandmaster at the window of the box. He was craning his neck to peer up at the sky. Thor knew what he was seeing: a terrific lightning storm suddenly raging above them, seemingly from nowhere.  


He was not too lost in sensation to miss this opportunity.  


Thor ceased his movements and held Loki close to him. His brother made no protest, resting his head against Thor’s, breath hot in his ear.  


Thor thrust out his arm, the one that usually held Mjolnir – he did not need her now, much as he might miss her. There was a tremendous clap of thunder. The entire arena quaked.  


The Grandmaster was still at the window. “Erm… Thor? It would be real swell if you stopped this.”  


Thor chuckled. In his breast he could feel Loki’s heart beating wildly against his own. He saw The Grandmaster glance at his cane, abandoned on the sofa.  


He made a dash for it. He did not make it. 

Lightning burst through the window, scattering shards of glass across the room. There was a white light so bright that even Thor himself was blinded for a moment. When it cleared, there was a pile of ash where The Grandmaster once stood. A small fire had started on the enormous couch.  


Thor gently pushed Loki back so that he could look at his face. His primary concern was that his brother had been hurt during the chaos. His secondary concern was that Loki had been putting on an act for The Grandmaster’s benefit and, now that he was gone, there would be tears and disgust and regret.  


Loki was panting. He looked back at Thor with a mixture of wonder and arousal. His face split into an enormous grin.  


“The GOD of thunder.”  


Thor’s own arousal was renewed tenfold. He flipped them both, slamming Loki against the ground. He heard Loki’s head thud on the floor but the moan that followed it told him all was well. He took hold of one of Loki’s thighs and began to pound into him.  


Loki’s hands were all over him: on his chest, then his bicep, then running through the remainder of his hair; they chased the sparks on his brother’s skin.  


“Touch me, Thor, please…”  


Thor dropped his brother’s leg and shifted his weight to take Loki in hand. He knew exactly what Loki wanted. His lightning sizzled against the delicate skin of Loki’s cock. Loki bucked up violently and came all over himself.  


The clenching of Loki’s muscles was enough to finish Thor a moment later. He spilled deep within his brother.  


*  
With a heavy heart, Heimdall gives up on the princes.  


He watches as they announce to the people of Sakaar that The Grandmaster is no more. He watches the public celebrations. He even watches the brothers’ own private celebrations later that night. Such depravity means little to one who sees everything.  


Days pass on Sakaar. Thor sits in a throne in a private box in the gladiatorial arena. Loki is often in his lap. There are fights and parties and frenzied couplings against any available surface. They have forgot about their home.  


In charge of several thousand people, Heimdall finds himself alone. The warriors three are gone, Sif is outside of Asgard unable to return. It is up to him to save his people.  


With his eyes on Hela and her army at all times, he leads the crowd to the Bifrost. He can send them away to safety, but he cannot follow, not without leaving the gateway open behind him.  


Once the people of Asgard are safe, he will dispose of the sword that opens the Bifrost. If Hela comes for him, he will face her unarmed. 

*  
Loki’s body was sore – that was not unusual, what was unusual was the contentment that he felt. Hopefully, it would last this time. He rolled onto his side to face his brother.  


“You know, the room is on fire.”  


Thor lifted his head just enough to see. He grunted. “It is tiny yet; we have plenty of time.”  


A warmth built within Loki like he had not experienced in centuries. His brother was here with him; he was once again the centre of Thor’s universe. Until Thor chose to leave him behind again.  


“When will you be going back to Asgard?”  


Thor was silent for a beat. The chaos of the arena drifted in through the shattered window.  


“I am not going back.”  


Hope soared in Loki’s chest, he fought against it. “You don’t mean that.”  


“No, I do. Asgard is not what I thought it was. Besides, Hela is too powerful. Let her have it.” Thor turned to face his brother. He reached across and ran his thumb along Loki’s bottom lip. “What else matters when we are together?”  


Loki smiled against Thor’s thumb. “Nothing. Nothing else matters.” He placed a kiss on Thor’s palm. Then he pulled his brother to him to kiss his beautiful mouth.  


The flames around them began to pick up speed.  


*  
For the second time in her long life, The Valkyrie is leaving behind everything she knows.  


Security is lax since the princes took over; it is nothing to walk up and steal one of The Grandmaster’s old ships.  


She thinks, briefly, of trying to convince the Odinsons to come with her but why would they listen to her when she had been the one to capture Thor? Plus, if they had any intention of going back to face Hela, they would have left by now.  


No, let them reign over their chaotic kingdom, let them cavort in front of the whole court. This was something that she needed to do alone.  


She wishes – for the millionth time – that things had gone differently all those years ago. That she and her sisters had been strong enough to win. That she had not lost everything. Wishes, of course, are useless but now she has the chance to make things right.  


She plots a course for the biggest portal in Sakaar’s sky.  


Then she sets out for home.


End file.
